


Emotions

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Námo tries to understand the Firstborn's decision to leave Aman.





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**Emotions  
** By CC  
August, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This quadruple drabble is for Erulisse, who asked for Námo and Manwë. 

I hope you like it!

* * *

The Noldor had fled the city, only those loyal to the Valar remained. Fëanáro had given a powerful speech, and his people had been seduced by it. Even Nolofinwë had followed him, bound by the promise he made before the Lights died, and by his pledge to protect his people. 

Námo wished he could understand the Firstborn, their heightened emotions, their search for knowledge, their complete disregard of rules whenever they believed such rules to be unfair. 

Their freedom…

Melkor had spoken of freedom once, but he had killed and maimed the Firstborn. Could goodness come out of that freedom too?

“You are troubled.”

“My lord Manwë.”

“I am the lord of Arda, yet I have lost the fight against my brother’s lies?” 

“You believed him to be reformed.”

“I should have listened to Ulmo and Tulkas.”

“Melkor deceived you. Even my sister believed him to be truthful.”

“Nienna heals the hurts of the land. Perhaps she wished to heal the hurts of my brother’s spirit.”

“So you believe his behavior comes from pain?”

Manwë sighed. “I know not what to think, but I wanted to believe in him. I love him. He was there when I came to be.”

“We know about love, and some of us know about passion. Melkor knew about those emotions as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said once that we needed to use our powers freely…”

“That is why he fell. We are not free.”

“I know, but I wonder if that is the reason why we lost the Firstborn. They are free, they know of passion and love. They can be good, and they can be cruel. Melkor understands them better.”

“Melkor hates them.”

“Because he chose evil over goodness, and he wants to bring them all down with him.”

“Eru would never allow such thing to happen.”

Námo looked away. “I know.”

“You are in pain.”

“I lost Carnistir…”

“You two shared a bond.”

Námo sighed. “A bond I cannot understand. I wish Eru would speak to me about it. I hear his voice, the same as you, but taking the flesh changes everything.”

“You love him.”

“I do, and now he is gone and I cannot help him to control his anger. Not until he comes to the Halls. I must go now, my lord. Eru has spoken, and I must try to stop them from falling into their doom.”


End file.
